Rot Box
Rot Box was a loanerbot that was lent to Team Boltz to enter Season 1 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, after Mad Cow was damaged in battle. It lost its only battle to Rosie the Riveter. Rot Box was later repurposed to compete in Season 2 as Bang, still under the control of Team Boltz. Design Rot Box was a large box-shaped robot featuring a wooden body, running on two wheels. It was armed with a set of five front spikes, and a pneumatic hammer with a head designed to resemble that of a morning star mace. It featured a top speed of 14mph and was capable of pulling a pick-up truck at that speed. It was maneuverable, but its axe caused little damage, and both its armor and exposed tires were vulnerable to attack. Rot Box differs from its alternative identity as Bang by being much heavier, at 214lbs instead of 187lbs. It also used a more rustic visual appearance, displaying the wooden texture. Robot History Season 1 Rot Box solely competed in the Robot Rebellion, facing Rosie the Riveter in its heat. It hit Rosie the Riveter with its morning star as the latter drove into it, knocking some of the latter's decorations as it was pushed into the wall. The two robots pushed each other near – and over - the Flame Pit, with Rot Box being steered around the arena and into the wall again by Rosie the Riveter. Rot Box struggled to move away as Rosie the Riveter rammed it again, but eventually drove forward and spun round before Rosie the Riveter pushed it close to Dead Metal's CPZ. Dead Metal grabbed Rot Box and sliced through its wooden armor, before Rot Box spun and drove into Refbot just as Rosie the Riveter drove itself up his front plough. It attempted to axe Rosie the Riveter as Refbot backed away, but missed, and was left immobilized on one side after one of its tires was punctured following an attack from Rosie the Riveter. Refbot counted Rot Box out before Dead Metal and Sir Killalot positioned it over the Floor Flipper, where it was thrown onto its back. Sir Killalot then pushed Rot Box over the Flame Pit where it was left to burn and sustain more damage to its chassis from Dead Metal, before pitting it. This eliminated Rot Box from the Robot Rebellion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record *''NOTE: Rot Box was entered into the Tag Team Terror of Season 2 under a new identity, Bang'' Trivia * Rot Box was originally named Rot Bot by the Robot Wars producers, but Team Boltz renamed the robot to Rot Box. This renaming, however, was after the introductions had been recorded. As a result Rot Box was introduced in its fight as Rot Bot and the original name can also be seen written across the robot's top armor. *Rot Box and Bang were the only instances of a loanerbot being rebranded by the team who competed with both versions. *Although Rot Box is not visible in-frame, Team Boltz make a brief cameo appearance in Episode 2 of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1, where they can be seen in the background during Julia Reed's interview with the Hypno-Disc team. Category:US Series competitors Category:Loanerbots Category:Wooden Robots Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme 1